Various sheet conveyor structures have been employed in prior art sheet feeds. Some prior art mechanisms use pairs of stationary feed rollers driven by associated drive means to convey the sheets. Examples of such roller feeds are shown in Oldenboom U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,960 and Hix U.S. Pat. No 2,859,673.
Alternatively, belts extending along the sheet path have been used for conveying the sheets. Belt conveyors may use belts pair-wise on both sides of the sheet path. An example for such a stationary belt feed is shown in Pratt U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,714. Transport belts may be arranged only on one side of the sheet path as shown by Rogers and Bleau in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 14, Number 5, October 1971, page 1547, entitled "Document Feed". This last prior art example shows furthermore the combined use of feed rollers and feed belts.